


dream come true

by nvvermore



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semblance (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore
Summary: Qrow and Clover have a talk about their semblances.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	dream come true

The Atlas transport vehicle was piled high with materials for the Amity Communications Tower. Several large boxes of dust, basic building materials, tools, and larger pieces meant for structural enforcement took up most of the space in the back of the truck. Leaving just enough room for Qrow and Clover to sit side by side, with a deck of cards spread out on the metal floor. It was just them on this transport, with a driver in the front. An additional truck with more supplies was chaperoned by Ruby and Penny, and it was already a little ways ahead of them. Together, the four of them were more than enough to protect the trucks against any Grimm,  _ or  _ any Happy Huntresses. But the past two weeks of trips to Amity had been quiet on both fronts, leaving the two huntsmen to let down their guards, just a little, to kick back and relax during the trip.

They were playing a game Clover suggested, where supposedly there wasn't winning or losing, but kinda just felt like sorting. Qrow couldn't complain though, he could use a break from losing to Clover from time to time. And of course, he just liked spending his time with Clover. Not that he’d admit to that out loud just yet.

They were playing and making small talk, Qrow trying very hard not to dwell on how close together they were sitting. The lack of space in the truck didn’t allow them for more than a couple inches of personal space. And it didn't help that Clover was practically a space heater, when Qrow was still struggling to stand the freezing climate of Solitas. They had spent the whole ride so far in peace, so Qrow was just waiting for his bad luck to override anything Clover was bringing to the table. Qrow was anxious about being too anxious and causing his semblance to act up. And their close proximity didn't exactly help Qrow feel worry free.

“Hey, you alright in there?” Clover asked, bringing Qrow’s attention back into the present. It seemed that Qrow was in his head a little longer than he intended to be, and Clover was now collecting the scattered cards back up and placing them into the box where they belonged. Qrow noted that Clover didn’t even have to look at the cards to get them into the perfect order.

“I’m just fine, Lucky Charm.” Qrow scrambled to answer, attempting to pretend he wasn't just completely lost in his thoughts. Clover quirks a brow at his odd response, but didn’t question it any further.

“Good. We should be arriving at Amity soon-“ Clover was cut off from finishing his thoughts when the transport began to jolt. The truck had hit a sizable pothole. All of the supplies in the transport that had been left loose got jostled around, along with he and Qrow.

“Qrow!” Clover suddenly exclaimed, and quickly grabbed Qrow’s arm to pull the smaller man towards him.

”Clover! What-“ Qrow had his burning question answered when a heavy tool box crashed forcibly to the floor of the transport, exactly where Qrow had been sitting just a moment ago. The transport had settled, and Qrow stared at the box and it's now scattered contents for a moment. He snapped back when he realized he was currently laying on top of Clover, one of Clover’s hands holding onto his arm, and the other placed gently at the small of his back. Qrow didn’t even want to bring himself to look at the strong operative that was currently trapped underneath him. He could already just sense the smug grin that was on Clover’s face thanks to this. But Qrow could only resist for so long, and turned his head to look at Clover anyways.

Though, any opposing reaction he had prepared was moot as soon as he saw how close they  _ really  _ were. Qrow could feel his face heating up, redness appearing and dusting across his cheeks. As predicted, Clover had a triumphant smirk on his lips and mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I, uh, thanks.” Qrow managed to stutter out. He tried to think of anything but Clover and how beautiful he was and how strong his chest felt and. And realized that the toolbox falling was his semblance at play. Qrow couldn’t help the way his whole body dropped with regret, sinking into Clover just a little more. The release of all the tension wasn't because of comfort, but sadness. Clover noted the way Qrow just deflated.

The hand on Qrow’s arm traveled a little lower to his wrist. “It’s my pleasure. You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Qrow mumbled. He looked down, anywhere but Clover’s eyes. Or lips. Qrow pretended to be  _ very  _ focused on the namesake pin Clover wore proudly on the lapel of his pristine Ace Operative uniform.

“You're worried about your semblance then?”

Qrow looked back up to meet Clover’s eyes. “How did you-“

“It’s not hard to figure out.” Clover kept his focus on Qrow’s face, studying him for any reaction. He didn't want to push the huntsman too far. While Qrow was once again looking anywhere but him, his body was still relaxed. Still planted on top of Clover, chest to chest. Qrow could feel every breath Clover took, and Clover could feel Qrow’s heart threatening to pound out of his chest.

“I’m sure it was just a lucky guess.”

“Qrow, have you ever actually thought about the implications of bringing our semblances together? I don’t think it's as simple as you bring the bad and I bring the good.”

Qrow sighed. “I think that I always bring the bad, everywhere I go. No one has ever suggested any different before.”

“You might feel like I can’t understand you. That I live in the complete opposite world to yours, thanks to my semblance. But I feel like we're much more alike than you seem to think.” 

Qrow glanced back up to Clover, to make it clear he was listening. ”How so?”

“Ever since I’ve had my semblance, everyone has always grouped me with it. There is no acknowledging me without it. How often people use just being near me to their advantage, or the claims that everything I do is based on my luck. People so often diminish all of my own skill and all the hard work I've put into being where I am now. Accusations that I’m only the General’s right hand because of luck. It’s devastating to be seen for only my semblance.” Clover poured his heart out to the man above him.

Qrow was stunned. “That's a very familiar experience. I'll admit I did just assume your semblance only ever benefited you and did good things for everyone else. I didn't think about the pain that comes with people seeing you as nothing more than it. I’m sorry.”

Clover brushes his thumb across Qrow’s cheek gently. “There's nothing to apologize for. But if I have good luck, and you have bad luck, don't you think when we're together we cancel each other out? Together we don't have to worry about semblances, it's a fair game. Together we can just be Qrow and Clover.”

“But what about this?” Qrow referred to the toolbox and how they ended up tangled together.

“Accidents, that aren't your fault, happen. And if this was the work of anyone’s luck, it was mine.”

Leave it to Clover to attempt to flirt at a time like this. It took Qrow a moment before he was able to speak up. “I guess that does make the most sense.” At the very least, Qrow dared to hope it was how it worked. And hoped that Clover was referring to being so close together as good luck.

“What about our card games?”

“Maybe you're just  _ really  _ bad at cards!” Clover teases.

“Hey!”

“Now that we've come to the same conclusion, that means there's no reason for us to not spend time together!” Clover offers a friendly smile to lighten the mood. Qrow once again melts into a blushing puddle against Clover, and is suddenly  _ very  _ aware of the hand caressing his cheek. They stare at each other for a moment, the minuscule distance between their lips almost irresistible to Clover. It took every ounce of self restraint he had to not kiss Qrow right then and there. For now, just getting to hold him would have to do. They remain together until the transport comes to a stop. Qrow scrambles to untangle himself from Clover and gets up, while Clover remains on the floor, laughing.

Qrow directs his pout down to Clover, who's acting as casual as he can. “What's so funny?”

“It's just cute, the way you get flustered. You know, maybe I'm completely wrong, and my luck doesn't ever run out with you around.” Clover winks at him, and smoothly jumps to his feet, just in time for the transport doors to swing open. 

“Uncle Qrow! How was your ride! Oh? Your face is so red, are you okay?!” Ruby begins to ramble, but her words barely register with Qrow as he's trying to fight off all of these  _ feelings  _ for Clover. Said Ace-op hops down from the truck, turning to offer his hand to Qrow to help him down.

Clover smiles up at him. “You coming,  _ lucky charm? _ ”

Qrow takes Clovers hand.


End file.
